beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stardust Draconis H:D
Stardust Draconis H:D is an attack typle beyblade created by Desboy96. |image = }} Face Bolt: Draconis The Draconis face motif depicts a Dragon head and wings with a blue backround unique to the beyblade. The bolt contains a very unique center that works with the core to stabilize a cosmic particle generator. The Bolt uses a special generator to create highly condensed Cosmic Particles that spread throughout the beyblade. Energy Ring: Draconis The Draconis Energy Ring is a translucent blue frame wrapped with to high edges that seem to depict Dragon wings. The Translucent part of Draconis uses micro-milecular crystal fragments to convert light to energy. The ring also has a weight shifting ability to keep balance. The ring has attack capabilities that uses the weight shifting to move its power into once spot and attack its opponent at full strength. Fusion Wheel: Stardust Metal Frame The Stardust Fusion Wheel is a blue/silver ring that wraps all the way around the beyblade. The ring into two "Dragon Depictions", they are seperated by an indent that details a tail and behind it the start of the other dragon head. Within the sides of the Ring are hidden "wings" for each Dragon Depiction, these wings come out during assault mode for maximum attack capabilities, these wings can also be used to take flight and glide through the air. When the wings are combined with stored cosmic energy it can release 360 waves of glowing light that can severley damage an opposing beyblade. The frame also has a defence mode where the "Dragons" mouth opens and releases highly condensed particles that can with stand almost any attack from an opposing beyblade. PC Frame The PC Frame is a unique hidden frame within the metal frame of the Stardust fusion wheel. It uses the friction from an opposing bey when it is grinding against the metal frame to create light, with this light the core of the Fusion wheel to store more energy into the Draconis bolt. Core The Core is the final part of the wheel and is a solid light blue color. It wraps around the Draconis bolt and flows Cosmic Energy into the bolt. 4D Preformance Tip: Hyper Drive (H:D) The 4D Hyper Drive Preformance Tip is a unique preformance tip that uses cosmic energy stored to regain stamina and pick up speed. The very metal tip of the Hyper Drive uses the friction between it and the stage floor to transfer heat from it to the center of the hyper drive. The H:D Tip sents cosmic energy from both directions using its core to send heat and light from the bolt, allowing the energy to flow all through the beyblade. When the beyblade is in defence mode the tip and converge and release particles to protect itself aswell. Stardust Draconis H:D Stats Abilities Attack Cosmic Flare: (Assault Mode) The Stardust Wheel in assualt mode releases a a chosen amount of highly condensed particles on a 360 degree that can internally damage opposing beyblades. Assault Sonic Burst: ' (Assault Mode) The stardust wheel releases all of it's particles in a 360 dome that can highley effect opposing bey's even cancel out certain moves. (Locked) Defence '''Stardust Sanctuary: '(Defence Mode) The stardust wheel releases a field of condensed comsic particles that protects the beyblade from attacks. '''Stardust Mirage: The stardust wheel in defence mode releses condesned particles that converge into several different (Mirages) beyblades that look identical to Stardust Draconis H:D (Locked) Speed Stardust Overdrive: The H:D Tip Releases lightly condesned cosmic particles to increase the speed of the beyblade dramatically. Special Attack Stardust Sonic: The Cosmic particles are released from all parts of the beyblade to cover it and attack the opposing beyblade with full force. The Dragon (Beast) Appears and overlays the beyblade while it's attacking. Category:Unregistered Bey